


【斑×你】仲夏夜狂想

by FlAVORING7



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlAVORING7/pseuds/FlAVORING7
Summary: ♢是lof上的一个小可爱点的腹肌梗♢其实只是擦边球
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/You
Kudos: 1





	【斑×你】仲夏夜狂想

**Author's Note:**

> ♢是lof上的一个小可爱点的腹肌梗  
> ♢其实只是擦边球

宇智波斑的腹肌不是那种只蒙在一层皮肤下生硬地突起来的中看不中用的麻将块——那种东西在战斗里一点用都没有。

薄薄的皮下组织层，恰到好处地为被腱划和中线整齐隔为八块的肌腹提供了抗摔打能力，同时又丝毫不会限制纵横交错的浅浅的沟壑勾勒出的雕塑美感。

意识到这一点时，是你第一次躺在他赤裸的怀里，脸颊微红，额头蒙着一层细汗。

而他睡得正酣，带着粗茧的虎口卡在你的腰际。

回想着刚才的场景，你不知道是下身的疼痛还是尚未平息的心跳所致难以入眠。

＃

夏夜的凉风是自然的恩赐，但你刚才一点都没感觉到。

也许是因为突然伏在你身上的整个身体把搅动的空气遮挡得严严实实。

又也许是因为下身的快感和他嗓子里压抑着的低喘斥夺了你所有的感官。

他胸口的两道旧伤在你眼前一上一下地律动着，微微弓起的身体使你掌下紧绷的腹肌成为你那时所能触及的最坚实的倚靠。

你的缠上他的。

黑发与黑发，双腿和窄腰。

明明是漆黑一片的夜，跃上云端之时视野却被一道白光闯入、填满。

＃

如果说你的心跳好不容易能抵抗着这挥之不去的场景渐渐平稳下来，那额前传来的声音则让你彻底破功。

“盯着看了这么久…很好看是吗？”

“我…才没有看！”

他嗓子里的一声轻笑，像是听见了一个嘴里正呼出香甜气息的小孩吵嚷着“我才没有偷吃糖”。

伏在他胸膛上的你被轻轻推下，施加在后颈上的力量按着你一路向下，眼神在那片绝美的雕塑上聚焦。

不知道是什么物什顶在了随着颈动脉搏动着的皮肤上。

“喜欢看就凑近点看。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我郑重声明真的没有跑去解剖阿斑。


End file.
